Love Bites
by BloodRose34
Summary: A romance story of 2 worlds


Chapter 1

Love bites

Words like violence

Break the silence

Come crashing in

Into my little world

**_I sit here just thinking about what happened; I still don't know why it turned out this way. She went missing so long ago. They say she was killed in a fire. And this mysterious girl siting hear is the girl. Is someone I want to know? But the problem is she has a beating hart, which must be fixed. Damon thought to himself._**

I see him watching me I just half do something to talk to him but how, should I just walk up and talk to him or what. I finely decided to go get a drink. I order a martini and sit down beside him "h-hi". Oh stupid Elena you studded, I thought to myself, now he's not going to talk to me. But then by my surprise he calmly said hi. What's your name? He asked looking at his drink. Elena jewels. What's yours? Damon Salavootor is the name to answer my question. That name makes me think.

On my way home all I could think about him his crystal blue eyes, his tan skin, black hair his height, he is a good looking man and his name makes him look better. Then all the sudden he's walking with me on the sidewalk like he herd me wanting him to be here. "Hay" he said "so what's up? He said. "Just walking home, how did you know I walked home this way"? "I didn't. I live at the manor on this way". "Wait you live in that old manor? I think I world of noticed you before. Because I live right across from their". Well I haven't been home for years so also do you want to come over for dinner." What should I do I fill like I know this man but that's imposable it's strange I think he broke my heart before. What am I thinking I've never met him in my life? There's something about him that keeps me wondering.

"Crap" is what I think when I get to the house what's Steffen going to say when I show up uninvited. Steffens hated me for a century for leaving him in this town and not telling him ware I went. Wait what do I care I'm stronger, faster and taller so he can't hurt me. So let's get this greeting over with.

I know he's back but why it's a question I don't have an answer to. And I can feel his strength has increased over all these years. And he's coming back to the manor. I knew I'd haft to face Damon one of these days but I didn't know it would be this soon. I know I better find out why he's here. (knock knock)

Steffen open the door. "Hello brother how are you"? "Damon what are you doing back here"? "Just need to use our manor". "Our manor where have you been for the past century" "no ware, you want to know why I'm here IV invited our neighbor over she seems to have interest in me. Damon every time you invite anyone anywhere with you they end up being your dinner and then you kill them and they live an eternity of a living hell. Steffen get off my back I'm a big boy now and also I'm the bigger brother so I do what I want to. Damon listen to me she can't u always go crazy when u smell (knock knock). To late brother she is already here. Damon does not open that door.

Why hello Elana Steffen will you make dinner please. Damon heath my warning ok. I'll go make some meatloaf and stake. Thank you brother. Come in and have a seat make yourself at home. Thank you Damon also this place is nice. What am I doing this is all too rich for me especially the boy sitting beside me. I feel so out of place it's not even funny, but I have a strange attraction to this boy. Elena thought to herself. So Elena is there something wrong, I've been talking to u for the last 5 minutes and you haven't answered? What sorry I was thinking. So Elena do you have family here? No it's just me. So what brought you hear Damon. Nothing I just thought I'd visit my brother. Dinner is ready Steffen yelled from the kitchen. I'll get your food for you Elena. Thank you Damon Elena said as Damon walked into the kitchen. What are you thinking Damon you are gone to get her killed and not by something else, by you. Steffen quit worrying about what I do; I can take care of myself. Now sit-down shut up and eat. Here you are Elena. Thank you Damon. That was very good thank you but I better get going. Wait Elena would you go out for a drink tomorrow. Sure Damon Would love to.

Damon what do u think you're doing you'll end up killing the poor girl. Steffen who dose she remind you of. That doesn't matter Steffen! Who dose she remind you of. She remi9nds me of kathren.


End file.
